


"It Was Never Meant To Be."

by samslunchables



Category: DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Depressed Tommyinnit, Dream fucking sucks, Ghostbur, Hurt/No Comfort, Knife/Knives, Manipulative Dream, Minecraft, No one else is really mentioned, Oneshot, Small description of being stabbed, Suicidal Tommyinnit, Suicide, Tommy is alone, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tommyinnit is sad, Tubbo - Freeform, Villain Dream, dream - Freeform, implied suicide, l'manberg, no romantic relationships, please be mindful of the TWs, tubbo and tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samslunchables/pseuds/samslunchables
Summary: “Technoblade was right.” He said, voice cracking.Tubbo’s brows furrowed, taking a step closer to Tommy.“What?”“History is repeating itself, innit?”Tubbo seemed to be unable to speak.“There was a saying…”“Tommy…” Tubbo whispered, panic obvious in his tone, as he took a few steps closer."A famous line,""Tommy don't," Tubbo said sternly, voice breaking as tears slipped down his cheeks.Tommy sniffled, tears falling from his eyes."It was never meant to be."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 230





	"It Was Never Meant To Be."

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags and tws! also,, keep in mind that this is set during tommy's exile arc, some of what i've written is canon while some parts of it are not.

Tommy watched as his friends disappeared through the portal. He was left alone, once again. So why did it hurt _so much_? He should be used to this by now. Used to the abandonment, the cruelty, the ever present thought that everyone hated him.  
Were they even his friends anymore?  
No, of course they weren’t.  
What a stupid thought.  
Tommy pulled his gaze away from the portal, looking upwards at the hellish ceiling of the nether. His eyes fell downward, now watching the lava below, as it bubbled and boiled, almost _beckoning_ to him, asking him to step forward, and Tommy absent-mindedly did so.  
And then, without another thought, he extended his foot outwards, squeezing his eyes shut as he prepared himself to feel weightlessness.  
But it never came.  
Instead the feeling was replaced with someone holding onto the back of his shirt, preventing him from falling forward.  
He was pulled back away from the edge, harshly. He gained his balance before looking up.  
Dream.  
“It’s not your time to die, Tommy.” Dream consoled.  
Tommy didn’t say anything.

Ghostbur had come up with the idea of building a Christmas tree in Logstedshire, since Tommy was forbidden from visiting the one in L’manberg.  
Dream said that it was a good idea, and he’d allow it.  
Tommy and Ghostbur had spent most of the day collecting wood, crafting carpet, and other materials to use for the tree.  
It took around 3 hours, but it felt like forever to the pair. Tommy was exhausted, but Ghostbur was energetic as ever.  
It was worth it, though, as Ghostbur put the final touches on the tree.  
He insisted that Tommy keep his back turned, wanting to surprise the boy.  
Ghostbur smiled joyfully as he walked over to Tommy, covering his eyes from behind and helping him turn around, to face the tree.  
“Ready?” Ghostbur asked, biting his lip giddily.  
Tommy laughed, “Yes, I’m ready.” He replied, as he could practically hear Ghostbur’s smile.  
The older uncovered Tommy’s eyes, and the younger seemed awestruck.  
A smile spread onto his face, though it seemed sad.

It wished for more than this. 

For more memories to make.

“You know what? I think this looks even better than the one in L’manberg!” Ghostbur beamed, in an obvious attempt to brighten the blonde's mood.  
Tommy didn’t say anything.

Another day of hard work was coming to an end.  
Tommy had managed to craft a whole set of diamond armor, along with an enchanted diamond sword and a diamond pickaxe.  
He walked over to the beach, eyeing his reflection in the water. He felt proud of himself, a small grin on his face as he took a moment to admire his hard work.  
“ _Oh Tommyyyy_ ,” A sing-song voice called out.  
Tommy’s cheerful expression fell.  
He looked up, turning his head as he saw a man approach him, wearing a large white mask over his face, which had a smile drawn onto it.  
Tommy’s breath hitched.  
Dream approached the boy with a wickedly sadistic smirk.  
He _knew_ the power he had over the boy.  
And yet he didn’t feel bad.  
Tommy knew that, too. He could tell.  
Dream began to dig a hole in the space that stood between the two, before looking up at Tommy gleefully.  
“You know what to do, Tommy.”  
Tommy took off his armor, dropping it in the hole. He dropped everything that was in his inventory.  
Dream giggled as he placed down a block of TNT, igniting it and taking a step back.  
Tommy watched as his things, all his hard work, his items, were blown up.  
Tommy didn’t say anything.

Tommy found himself back in the nether.  
Dream wasn’t active at the moment.  
He was alone.  
He’d always been, though, hadn’t he? From the moment he’d gone into exile, he was alone.  
It doesn’t matter that Ghostbur had visited him, and hung out with him.  
It didn't matter that Dream would occasionally be around him, watching him mine and craft items.  
It doesn’t matter.  
He was alone.  
This time was different though.  
It hurt, like a splinter in your skin that you can’t get out no matter how much you try, like a knife to the heart, turning and twisting around and being pushed farther into your chest.  
He wanted the hurting to stop.  
He looked down at the lava below.  
It looked so... _inviting_.  
He was about to let himself fall forward, before he heard the sound of the nether portal transporting someone behind him, which was then followed by footsteps.  
He spun around, expecting Dream, but this time, it was Tubbo.  
 _Tubbo_.  
Tubbo, the boy who he’d sit on a bench with and watch the sunset together in L’manberg.  
Tubbo, the boy he knew better than anyone.  
Tubbo, ~~his best friend~~.  
Tubbo, the boy who abandoned him.  
Tubbo, the president that exiled him.  
Tubbo, the one that betrayed him.  
Tubbo.  
The brown-haired boy stood, shocked, eyes widened, frozen in place.  
He struggled with his words for a moment before speaking.  
“What the hell are you doing, Tommy?” He shouted, voice raspy, dry.  
Tommy looked away blankly.  
He was quiet.  
Tears pricked his eyes.  
“Technoblade was right.” Tommy said, voice cracking.  
Tubbo’s brows furrowed, taking a step closer to Tommy.  
“ _What_?”  
“History is repeating itself, innit?”  
Tubbo seemed to be unable to speak.  
“There was a saying…”  
“Tommy…” Tubbo whispered, panic obvious in his tone, as he took a few steps closer.  
"A famous line,"  
"Tommy, don't-" Tubbo said sternly, voice breaking as tears slipped down his cheeks.  
Tommy sniffled, tears falling from his eyes.  
" _ **It was never meant to be.**_ "  
Tommy gave one last smile to Tubbo, before letting himself fall back, plummeting down into the boiling lava.  
Tubbo's heart stopped.

**< TommyInnit tried to swim in lava>**


End file.
